


Powerplay

by lactoria



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dominance, M/M, Verbal Humiliation, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 01:18:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lactoria/pseuds/lactoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What the fuck is this?  This is vengeance, Captor."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Powerplay

Trolls are reputedly violent by nature, and the level of aggression varies between quadrants.

Sollux and Karkat decided that they could not decide, and so they fluctuate between the flushed and the caliginous.  At times it’s so extreme that they need to spend time apart.  Without a competent auspistice (and let’s face, who wants to get between such volatile unruly trolls?) to intervene when things get blacker than coal, Sollux’s psionics and Karkat’s rage might destroy everything, including each other.

But Karkat wouldn’t trade this kind of intensity in for anything.  There’s always a challenge when it comes to Sollux Captor, and he needs to step up his game if he’s going to gain any ground.

Be it fighting or fucking, Sollux always ends up on top, and Karkat is sick and tired of being a psionic plaything.  He’s going to turn the tables, one way or another, even if it kills him.

He just hasn’t figured out how yet.

——

Sollux is currently relishing an unusually good mood; he’s sure it’s just the emotional calm before the inevitable manic storm, but he might as well live it up while it lasts.  He’s even invited Karkat over to indulge this good mood.  Who knows, maybe the cranky little fucker will get a contact high and smile for once.

When Karkat barrels in through the door, Sollux whirls around in his chair to greet him and is promptly met with the glint of a sickle encircling his throat.

"KK, what the fuck is this?"  He snarls, baring those overgrown fangs.

Karkat can already see the foreboding glimmer of colored energy around his friend’s eyes and inwardly cringes.  This is going to be a painful experience.

"What the fuck is this?  This is vengeance, Captor."  And he snatches Sollux by the front of his shirt, hauls him up and slams him into the wall just beside his desk hard enough to rattle Sollux’s thinkpan.

His good mood is a thing of the past, and Sollux raises a hand glowing red, but before he can Karkat has wedged a knee up between his thighs to force them apart.

It’s enough to throw off the prophet.  Karkat isn’t usually this aggressive.  He starts out strong and gradually peters out.  He doesn’t recognize the feral look in his friend’s eyes, the absolute fire alive in them.

Karkat lets the curve of his sickle graze Sollux’s flesh at the base of his neck, drawing a thin line of blood which he quickly assaults with tongue and teeth.

"K…Karkat—"  He’s almost awestruck by this amount of dominance, no—this amount of sheer gumption.  His hand twitches and eventually falls to his side.

It’s then that Vantas knows he’s breached the barriers, and he casts his weapon aside to roughly yank his shirt up and his pants down.  With a growl and a heated look, the shorter troll grips Sollux by bony hips and slides him up along the wall, elevating him.

"Psionics, now.  Hold yourself up."  Sollux quirks a brow and dares to smirk but nonetheless complies, suspending himself in mid-air, back to the wall.  His mouth goes dry at the sight of Karkat exposing himself, swollen and aching and so so needy.  His bulge is throbbing, flushed and ready, and Sollux has never seen him so aroused.

The vision is so primal that his own nook clenches, the tips of both bulges beading with fluid.  Noticing this, Karkat chuckles and swipes a thumb over one of the lengths to collect the mustard liquid and instantly shove it between the hacker’s lips.

"Suck."  He watches, face hot as the mage’s forked tongue clumsily rolls over the inserted finger.  Karkat takes full advantage of the momentary distraction to slick himself up and nuzzle his bulge up against that sweet little nook.

Mismatched eyes flick up to him, bright and absolutely gorgeous, and he visibly shudders as he takes the beast head-on, one long grind of his hips burying himself to the root.

Sollux utters something not unlike a squeal around Karkat’s thumb which is quickly extracted before the wild psionic can bite it off.  The knight presses tight against the slender body, all of his brute strength dumped into pinning him, hands possessively squeezing his hips as he dragged the floating troll harshly down on him.  The hot squelch of his bulge penetrating is intermittent along with the fleshy slapping as he pretty much uses Sollux to meet his own end.

"Who’s the fuck puppet now?"  He murmurs into the prophet’s ear, husky and hot, his teeth latching onto the lobe and tugging.  Sollux fidgets and twists, mouth hanging open as he’s rammed repeatedly, the thorough distraction sending psionic energy crackling in random directions.  His thinkpan fogs over with lust, feeling stuffed to the brim, and Karkat is mercilessly pounding.

His bulge is thick, so thick he will be stretched and dripping genetic material, so thick it will ache for days after but Sollux can’t bring himself to be bothered.  Being so completely overwhelmed and dominated like this is something he could easily crave.

Shakily, he seizes his own bulges, jerking them erratically, desperate for release.  Karkat’s mouth smearing kisses over his throat, leaving nasty bites, licking them clean, his length pulsing inside him… It’s too much to bear, and he lunges forward to latch onto a nubby horn, muffling his scream into it as he sprays Karkat’s front.

Karkat moans, and it’s animalistic and gruff, the jagged teeth scraping his scalp unbelievably erotic, so much so that he’s coming without even realizing.  His length stiffens and coats the convulsing nook in his brand.

Sollux is panting heavily, sticky all over, and out of nowhere Karkat hears him laugh.

"My god, KK, if you wanted to top so badly all you needed to do was ASK."

Karkat rolls his eyes.  As if anything could ever be that easy with Sollux Captor.


End file.
